1,000 Oceans
by thanksgivingcopelandgilley
Summary: Matt falls in love.


div class="dev-view-deviation" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; z-index: 5; margin: 0px 0px 15px; min-height: 200px; text-align: center; overflow-x: auto; padding: 0px; width: 375px;"  
div class="journal-wrapper tt-a dwait_stream" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: -10px auto 0px; text-align: left; max-width: 100%; height: auto; width: auto;" data-gmiclass="DuperbrowseFreeformCustomStream"  
div class="journal-wrapper2" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div id="dev529650460" class="journal journal-green journalcontrol free-literature" style="position: relative; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div id="devskin" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="negate-box-margin" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="gr-box gr-genericbox" style="margin: 0px; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box; overflow: hidden; border: 1px solid #bdc8bc; padding: 15px 0px;"  
div class="gr-top" style="border: 0px; position: relative; z-index: 20; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 0px 10px 20px; margin-top: -2px;"  
div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; position: relative; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10px !important;"  
div class="metadata" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
h2 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal; padding-top: 5px; cursor: default; position: relative; top: -2px;"a style="box-sizing: border-box; width: auto; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" art/Easier-Said-Than-Done-Matt-Murdock-x-Reader-529650460"span style="color: #000000;"Easier Said Than Done (Matt Murdock x Reader) /span/a/h2  
ul style="box-sizing: border-box; list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
li class="author" style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 15px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"by span class="name"span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" "LocaMikiMocha/a/span/span, span title="7 weeks, 6 days ago"Apr 27, 2015, 9:19:46 PM/span/span/li  
li class="category" style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 15px;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/"Literature/a / a style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/fanfiction/"Fan Fiction/a / a style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" literature/fanfiction/romance/"Romance/a/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="gr-body" style="border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; zoom: 1; position: relative; box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="gr" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px;"  
div class="grf-indent" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="text" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey, Matt?"br /br /br /"Yeah, (y/n)?"br /br /br /You hold your breath and look at the colorful advertisement plastered on the wall across from /br /br /Here we /br /br /emYour close friend, Matthew Murdock, invited you to come to his apartment to talk and converse about past memories, something you were definitely good at doing, but didn't want to do for /br /br /You see, you had long since fell head over heels in love with the blind lawyer a few years ago. He and his buddy, Foggy Nelson, assisted in a case that involved your deceased sister and brother-in-law. At first, Foggy was unsure on whether or not they should accept it, while Matt immediately started to immerse himself, focusing on hard facts and concrete details to bring justice for the both of them. That's what you admired about him. He wasn't headstrong or bull-headed, neither timid and shy. Instead, he depicted himself as determined and resolute. Being blind never made him weak. br /br /It made him stronger./embr /br /br /"(y/n)?" His calm voice brings you out of your thoughts. br /br /br /"Hmm? Oh, sorry. My mind went blank." He chuckles, resting his head against the edge of the couch. br /br /br /You cross your legs and twiddle your thumbs. br /br /br /This was going to be harder than you /br /br /"I'm super sorry! I-I-I should go….." You jump out of your seat, almost dropping your handbag. br /br /br /It's seconds before you sense someone hold you back. "You're hiding something from me, (y/n). C'mon, I'm your friend. Whatever it is, I'm fine with talking about it." br /br /br /You grind to a halt. Your hand is inches away from the doorknob and your ticket to freedom. There's a choice to be made. Either you tell him emnow/em or suffer being forever trapped in the friendzone. At this point, you'd think it'd be best to choose the /br /br /Since you don't make a sound, he takes a further step back to analyze you, causing you to panic /br /br /"Ah, I see your heart rate has skyrocketed and you're fidgeting. I'm no Sherlock Holmes, but I can tell you're nervous, very, very nervous. This happened the instant you stepped inside. You know, I could go on with this, so I'll just leave it to you to explain."br /br /br /His hands rest behind him, and he's got that look on his face. The same look that he has when he's about to come forth with the answer to the question rung up in his head. You can't push it aside anymore. You finally /br /br /"I-I, umm, like you, Matt. I like you a lot."br /br /br /A huge grin breaks onto his face, luck must be on your /br /br /"I knew it."br /br /br /Before you can respond, he steps forward and captures your lips with his own, enveloping you with his broad arms. You two kiss for what seems like hours and break apart, foreheads /br /br /"There, that wasn't hard, was it?" He teases, tucking a piece of (h/c) hair behind your /br /br /"You have no idea." You murmur, leaning in for another kiss. /span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="dev-view-about" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; z-index: 1; margin: 0px; min-height: 30px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="dev-view-about-content" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 5px; padding: 0px 10px;"  
div class="dev-title-container" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
h1 style="margin: 0px; min-width: 250px; width: calc(100% - 60px); position: absolute; left: 0px; top: -3px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 50px; text-overflow: ellipsis; overflow: hidden;"a style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-right: 115px; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" art/Easier-Said-Than-Done-Matt-Murdock-x-Reader-529650460" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="color: #000000;"Easier Said Than Done (Matt Murdock x Reader)/span/asmall style="display: block; margin: -3px 0px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="by"by/span span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"LocaMikiMocha/a/span/span/small/h1  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="dev-view-meta" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 375px; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; z-index: 1; position: relative; float: none; border-top-style: none; box-shadow: none; top: 4px;"  
div class="dev-view-meta-content" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="tabs-root" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="mobile-tabs" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px;"  
ul class="tabsBar " style="box-sizing: border-box; list-style: none; padding: 0px 10px; margin: 0px; height: 42px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
li class="artist-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 88.75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%); border-top-left-radius: 6px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 6px;" data-tabid="artist"/li  
li class="about-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 88.75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%);" data-tabid="about"a style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; width: 86.75px; height: 40px; padding: 5px; text-align: center; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"em style="text-align: start; display: block; width: 22px; height: 22px; margin: 4px auto 0px; padding: 0px; border-top-left-radius: 22px; border-top-right-radius: 22px; border-bottom-right-radius: 22px; border-bottom-left-radius: 22px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"i/span/em/a/li  
li class="comment-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 88.75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%);" data-tabid="comment"a style="text-align: start; box-sizing: border-box; display: block; width: 86.75px; height: 40px; padding: 5px; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"span style="position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 4px; border-top-right-radius: 4px; border-bottom-right-radius: 4px; border-bottom-left-radius: 4px; padding: 3px 7px; display: inline-block; margin: 5px 0px 0px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"8/span/a/li  
li class="fave-tab tab-button" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; position: relative; float: left; margin: 0px -1px 0px 0px; width: 88.75px; height: 42px; border: 1px solid #bec9b7; box-shadow: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.329412) 0px 1px 0px inset; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.298039) 0%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0980392) 40%, rgba(243, 244, 245, 0.0313726) 60%, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0313726) 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-right-radius: 6px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px;" data-tabid="fave"/li  
/ul  
/div  
div class="tabs-wrapper" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px;" /div  
/div  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-artist-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 3px 0px 0px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" More from span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"LocaMikiMocha/a/span/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/You-and-I-Matt-Murdock-x-Reader-529825209" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"You and I (Matt Murdock x Reader)/strongstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"(A/N: This is strictly platonic! Matt and the reader have a brother-sister type of relationship.)/em/strongbr /Today looks peaceful, subtle, /It started raining a moment ago and you had so many things planned /Perhaps you could binge watch Netflix?br /Catch up on the latest book you read three months ago?br /Curl up on the couch with a mug of warm tea and write a story or two?br /Whatever it is, it certainly goes out the window quick. Unexpectedly, a visitor crash lands on your floor. He groans in pain while attempting to move. You know too well who he /"Mattie? What in God's good name have you done this time?"br /Of course, the notorious Black Masked Vigilante, Matt Murdock, is that man and although he promised you he wouldn't try to get himself injured again, he, once more, broke that /You rush to his side and kneel, hoisting him up by the shoulder and helping him to the couch, laying him down on a couple /"I was trying to protect this man from being jumped by t/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Remember-the-Fallen-Matt-Murdock-x-Dead-Reader-531053910" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Remember the Fallen (Matt Murdock x Dead!Reader)/strongstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"(A/N: May contain spoilers from Season 1, Episode 4! Read at your own risk!)/strongbr /He woke up with a start, his heart nearly jumping out of his /Matthew sniffled, his breath lacking energy. It was around 11 P.M. when he had awaken from /The dream was about her again. His friend, (y/n) (l/n), who he befriended years ago. She'd always been on his mind since the day they /Unlike his other friends, Foggy or Karen, (y/n) kept to herself. Don't misunderstand, she loved to talk to them, especially with Karen. They had so much in common and she was eager to find more friends, but that wasn't why she was in his /Matt cared a lot about (y/n).br /He'd been very protective of her and as protective as he could, this time, he needed the /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"*Flashback*/strongbr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"The group of friends were walking down the sidewalk, casually chatting about the fax machine that Karen brought in the other /"… I swear to God, that fax machine must play favorites or something! When/em/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Didn-t-Mean-It-Dean-x-Moody-Reader-527523958" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Didn't Mean It (Dean x Moody!Reader)/strong"(y/n)?"br /The woman pauses at the sound of her name. She nervously runs a hand through her (h/c) hair, her footsteps picking up the /"(y/n)! Wait a minute!"br /Her (e/c) orbs brim with tears as she retreats to her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Her body slides against the door, thumping when she hits the ground. She sniffles, rubbing away any tears that dare to escape and sits on the floor as someone continues to pound on her bedroom /Why did he have to be so mean?br /"Go away, Dean!" She yells, pounding back on the door to shoo him away. The knocking continues, gradually growing louder and /"Come out of there! I told you I didn't do it!" He begs, planting his head against the door. "Lies! A bunch of lies! I know you did, Winchester!"br /The blond sighs heavily and contemplates for a while before pretending to walk away. (y/n) keeps herself pressed against the door and listens in to hear if anyone else is on the other side. All she receives is silence. Thinking that/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/The-Kindness-of-Strangers-TFM-x-Goddess-Reader-528946479" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"The Kindness of Strangers (TFM x Goddess!Reader)/strongEvery day at a particular time, a song would be played for as long as ten minutes. Reports from all over the U.S. came in about this sorrowful tune. It caught the attention of the Winchesters and an angel by the name of Castiel, who searched for the person or persons responsible for producing this /Three weeks into the investigation, they had come to the abrupt conclusion that the music was being played by a spirit that has yet to pass on or leave the human world. Judging by the kind of music it was, the trio determined the being either misses a loved one from the world of the living or is miserable and in need of someone to help them to pass over. All of them believed it was the /After much consideration and chasing the bodiless entity, they found themselves in Eastern Louisiana at the Pearl River. It was at the break of dawn by the time they reached it and the perfect moment to wait for the /Out of the blue, Castiel whispered to the brothers, "You won't need your/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/The-Stamp-of-Approval-Dean-x-Child-Reader-507359063" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"The Stamp of Approval (Dean x Child!Reader)/strong(A/N: You are Dean's daughter. Occurs before Jo's death.)br /Castiel and Dean return to Bobby's house, only to find (y/n) reading in Sam's lap. It all looks like your average day, until Jo angrily stomps into the living room, arms crossed under her chest. "(y/n)! You're a bad girl!" She wiggles a finger at the girl and turns her gaze towards Dean, who raised a brow. (y/n) cringes, burying her face into Sam's /"Uh, spill the beans, Jo. What did my daughter do?" Dean coughs, eager to listen to another outrageous story. The young blonde pivots in the direction of the other duo behind her, "Sam, shield (y/n)'s eyes, please..." The younger Winchester obeys, holding the child close to /She does the unthinkable; Jo tugs a bit of her shirt to expose some of her chest. In large black font are the words, 'Dean Winchester Approves!' followed by a huge exclamation point. As soon as he sees it, Dean blushes a bright crimson, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Cas averts his eyes. "You/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/What-is-BL-Castiel-x-Reader-505845283" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"What is BL? (Castiel x Reader)/strongFor at least four days, (y/n) had been avoiding Cas. Why? God only knows. Ever since the Winchesters introduced him to her two weeks prior, she'd perceived all these naughty thoughts and images in her head. This always caused her to have a nosebleed as well. At first, it happened once in a blue moon, but now, it was continuous. It was so bad that the angel began to worry for her health. Sure, they didn't know one another for long, but she was just as important as the boys. Then again, Castiel began to question her behavior ever since their last confrontation...br /~Flashback~br /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"The angel was staring at the television when he heard moaning coming from (y/n)'s room. It certainly didn't sound like it came from a woman, but most likely a... man?/embr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"The more he listened in, the louder the moans got 'til finally, he grew very worried. Suddenly, it grew quiet.../embr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Too quiet./embr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Alright./embr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"With all that he had in him, Castiel popped into (y/n)'s room. Apparently, she was too/em/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Riding-the-Red-River-Sam-x-Angel-Reader-507836584" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Riding the Red River (Sam x Angel!Reader)/strong"This is what you prefer to listen to, Sam? By the Father's name, why would you listen to music as such? I find it incredibly repulsive." You place your hands over your ears as Sam taps his hands on his lap. You look on as he loses himself in this music humans call, 'Classic Rock'. "Come on, (y/n). There's nothing wrong with this kind of music. You're just not used to it, that's all." You glare at the stereo. em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Stupid electronic device./em you think to yourself. Suddenly, there's an immense pain in your lower /"Aah! Oww!"br /You cry out, clutching your stomach as you lay your head against the table. "What?! What's wrong?!" He asks, panicked and unsure. You point to your stomach, "Why does it hurt here?" You groan, feeling somewhat light-headed. Bright red emerges onto his face as he hides the shock with the book. You gently tug it out of his hands, tossing it to the floor. "Sam? What's happening? Are you ill? Am I...ill...? " You're not quick enough to finish as you feel a w/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Always-With-Me-Mycroft-x-Reader-513812544" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Always With Me (Mycroft x Reader)/strongem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"~Warning: This will trigger sadness. If you do not like reading stories with emotional triggers, please discontinue reading.~ /embr /em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"A/N: Read the description in order to fully comprehend the story. /embr /This was the best moment of your life. You were happily married to your childhood sweetheart and usual rival, Mycroft Holmes. After five years of dating, alongside all the bickering, arguing and occasional loving, you officially tied the /Now, you had became the once-in-a-while stay at home wife and of course, it made you bored. Very, very bored. Your beloved husband announced two days earlier that he was headed to Russia to meet with one of his affiliates and that he would be home soon. You hoped that he'd hurry home quickly, but as fast as you cherished the moment, it was destroyed the minute you heard his flight was /It's around eleven at night and you can barely sleep, let alone try to sleep. You sigh and focus your attention on the ceiling, wishing for it to lull/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Gone-With-The-Wind-Dean-x-Reader-508925604" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Gone With The Wind (Dean x Reader)/strongstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"WARNING: THIS MAY TRIGGER SADNESS! PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK./strongbr /"Damn it, Dean! I can't take this anymore!" You scream, shoving your unmentionables into a small backpack. "All you've done is argue me to the ground nearly every fucking day! I can't stand it!" You grab the bag and haul it over your shoulder. Is this the last time? Will it be the inevitable?br /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br /Your relationship with Dean Winchester was a rocky one. In the beginning, it started out innocent and sweet like that in an old movie. However, the longer you stayed together, the farther you drifted apart until finally, you had no more feelings for him and vice /Maybe it was the constant bloodshed you witnessed on a day to day basis or the times you wouldn't listen to him, acting like a stubborn little child. Maybe it was the fact that you had always caught the wrong attention of a certain angel or demon, particularly Crowley. Or maybe you just/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span  
div class="morelink mltfa" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center;"a class="smbutton smbutton-textonly" style="margin: 0px 5px 12px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #93a98f; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; min-width: 0px; background-image: none; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" gallery/" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="text-align: start; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #ebf1e6; display: block; padding: 7px 8px 6px; background-image: none;"span style="margin: 0px 7px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="color: #000000;"View Gallery/span/span/span/a/div  
/div  
/div  
hr class="fade-highlight-bar" style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 10px 15px; background-image: linear-gradient(to right, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 0%, #becbba 12%, #becbba 88%, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 100%);" /  
div class="more-from-collection-preview" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-collection-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px 10px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 28px; background-image: url(' . '); background-size: 23px 22px; background-position: 0px 0px; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Featured in Collections/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
div class="more-from-collection-preview-row" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 300px; margin: 0px auto;"  
h4 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a class="collection-name" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" favourites/59100252/Marvel-DC" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Marvel DC/a by span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"KOREAlchemist/a/span/span/span/h4  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Hair-Matt-Murdock-x-Reader-530585559" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Hair - Matt Murdock x Reader/strongbr /"How do you shave?" (Y/N) asks, running a comb through Matt's damp hair. His head rests in her lap, enjoying the sensation of her fingers and comb running through his /"That one's trickier than combing my hair." He replies, listening to the sound of her heartbeat racing. The smell of her perfume was powerful but /"You're lucky that I'm around to help out when I can."br /Matt smiles. "I am very grateful for that."br /She smiles to herself. "At least I won't do a Foggy where I don't tell you that your shirt is inside out."br /"I walked around wearing it that way the entire day."br /She laughs. "I know. The looks that you were getting were hilarious, but they died down when most of them realised that you were blind."br /"Yet they still didn't say anything."br /"They didn't want to be rude."br /(Y/N) lifts his head up a little and begins to brush the back of his /"Okay, another question. How do you tie your shoes?"br /"All of my shoes are slip on," He replies. "And if you're wondering how I tie m/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Empty-Spaces-Matt-Murdock-x-Reader-534341744" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Empty Spaces || Matt Murdock x Reader/strongWhen you rollover in bed, you startle and find your hip knocking against another's, an unpleasant, bony collision. Matt wakes up slowly, his nose scrunched up, one eye open in a squint, despite the 'shhh'ing noises you made at him. His left arm reaches out for you, gentle fingertips tracing wherever they could reach, rubbing the path down your arm and to your waist. "_?" His lips open and close in a small yawn. "'S something wrong?" His hand wraps around your waist, gently squeezing the little spillover of fat from your tight sweatpants. If he weren't afraid of knocking his teeth against your's, he would've nuzzled your nose with /"It's nothing, Matty." In the dark of the early morning, you call him the nickname you always pull out when you're being sweet on him. Half-asleep, he lets out a satisfied hum and pulls you closer, his blind eye shutting once more. His lips find the crown of your head, pas/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Demons-Matt-Murdock-x-reader-539630533" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Demons (Matt Murdock x reader)/strongbr /br /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"Demons/strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"It's recommended to listen to: Demons by Imagine /Requested by /strongbr / br / "Bye, (Y/N)," Matt / "See you tomorrow, Matty. Ciao, Foggy" You told the boys before exiting the Nelson Murdock Attorneys at Law / You told Matt that you were staying at your house tonight but you soon realized that there was a huge mess. You had been packing your stuff to move to your boyfriend's apartment, but you didn't imagine it would leave your house like a playground. And reanalysing the situation, it would be best for you to stay at Matt's apartment. He wouldn't actually mind. So you made your way /•~•~•br / "I see you haven't told her," Foggy said /q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
div class="more-from-collection-preview-row" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 300px; margin: 0px auto;"  
h4 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a class="collection-name" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" favourites/60245702/Marvel" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Marvel/a by span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"steftheastropickel91/a/span/span/span/h4  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Perihelion-Matt-Murdock-Reader-528242595" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Perihelion{Matt Murdock/Reader}/strongSometimes you wonder if it is possible to feel something for a person you know nothing about, whom you've never met, whose name you do not know. And then you look out your window at the flat across from yours and think of the—rather handsome—man living in it and you know that the only answer is a resounding /You're not in love with him, this man who keeps ridiculously late hours, who goes through furniture at an alarming rate, who rarely turns on the lights, and hardly ever has any visitors. No, you are not in love with him but you have watched him go about his life for a few weeks now, long enough to develop something of a crush on him. A bit of an attachment even, and the nights when you sit up in your living room with a cup of tea, reading a book, and waiting for the sounds that signal his safe return, grow increasingly /That is what you are doing now—1:26 am last time you looked at the clock—in the middle of the night: you are curled/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Bones-Matt-Murdock-Reader-526497021" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Bones {Matt Murdock/Reader}/strongYou let yourself into the flat you share with Matt, smiling to yourself as you think of how surprised your boyfriend will be when he returns home and finds that you have come back from your trip early. You haven't been away for long—four days to be accurate—and you had managed to extract a promise from Matt before leaving that he will not get himself too badly injured while you're /He had acknowledged the necessity for caution in your absence with a smile because you are the one who patches him up when his fights go south and equally as important is his knowledge of how much you will worry about him while you are away. You know he will try his hardest to keep his word and so the thought of trouble doesn't even cross your mind until you flick the light switch on and then it hits you with all the force of an onrushing /The place is a wreck- almost all the furniture is broken, debris litters the floor and there is not a living soul in sight. You br/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Desk-Matt-Murdock-x-Reader-530493962" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Desk - Matt Murdock x Reader/strongbr /The office in Hell's Kitchen wasn't as empty or as bare as it once was. Boxes were still needing to be unpacked - but who has time to unpack boxes when you're trying to be an attorney? Matt certainly wasn't helping since he was constantly disappearing and refused to answer his phone which left Foggy, (Y/N) and Karen to their own devices or to deal with cases on their /"I swear if he doesn't get here in the next ten minutes I'm gonna punch him in his face." Foggy threatens as he paces around the /"Yes, threaten a blind man 'cause that doesn't make you look like an ass." (Y/N) mumbles. She has settled herself on the floor. Her fingers rapidly type on her laptop as she searches for a new desk to be placed in her own small /"I'm not the one being an ass here I just-"br /"Who's being an ass?"br /Matt stands in the doorway. In his hands is a tray of coffee and a brown paper bag. His other hand holds his /"Where the hell have you been?" Foggy /"I was getting coffee," Matt/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
div class="more-from-collection-preview-row" style="box-sizing: border-box; width: 300px; margin: 0px auto;"  
h4 style="margin: 0px; font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a class="collection-name" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" favourites/60533457/Random-Stories" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"Random Stories/a by span class="username-with-symbol u"a class="u regular username" style="box-sizing: border-box;" href=" " data-ga_click_event="{:0}"AliceFunLand/a/span/span/span/h4  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Beauty-MattMurdockxReader-532817090" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Beauty [MattMurdockxReader]/strongThe flames were always there. Always in various shades of red like a slow burning fire. Why red though? He never really thought much on it. Red had always been his favorite color as a kid. Red, just like his father's boxing robe and gloves. So maybe that's why the vibrant color filled his mind. It was some sort of deep, psychological thing. Honestly, he couldn't care /A quick movement to the left of him sent a flare of bright red against the other muted shades that blended with the darkness. It lingered for a moment; a slight curve set against a curtain of maroon, and then slowly flickered away. The room had gone still again and the flames calmed in response. Though he knew personally that rooms never fully stilled like one would think. The calm flames were proof of that. The dust drifting through the air left embers, the cool breeze from the A/C brushed against the walls of his room leaving a trail of red, and the world outside his windows glowed dimly like a di/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/A-new-light-Avengers-X-Reader-531324898" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"A new light (Avengers X Reader)/strongstrong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"A new light (Avengers X Reader) /strongbr /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"(HEY! before you read, this contains some spoilers of Avengers: AGE OF ULTRON, so please please please read if you want and don't blame me if I spoiled the movie )/strongbr /(Y/N) was seated next to Wanda, her head setteld in Wanda's neck, tears wetting it, but who could blame her, memories of those blue eyes full of light that she loved so much, seeing them without life. On the other hand, Wanda was 'calm', caressing slowly the hair of her friend, in spite of having known each other during the tragic of Ultron events, 3 mutants had achieved a strong connection, Pietro's death was a hard blow for the two of them, more for (Y/N). Opposite to them there was Vision, the android created by Ultron and Sam Wilson, aka Falcon. The room was in silence, sadly it was uncomfortable enough, the only sound that they could hear were the small sobs of (Y/N). After having conquered the defeat of Ultron, Steve took the new members of the team towards a roo/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Scott-Summers-x-Reader-Off-Chance-531651807" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Scott Summers x Reader |Off Chance|/strongbr /Nobody expected the blowout between Jean and Scott. Not even Logan, and he'd been pining for it for literal years. But this time, the fight was too big. And who should it be over…br /But (Name) (Last Name).br /She sighed, seeing Scott so defeated. Every time she waved or smiled, he'd return it. But it was a lot smaller than it used to be. He was completely broken, and he was still missing a few pieces when she finally put him back together /He'd been assigned as her guardian, following her uncanny arrival to Xavier's school. Every second they were together, they clicked. Came closer and closer to each other. And it drove Jean crazy. To the point that she did em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: static; text-shadow: none !important; background-image: none !important; width: auto !important; height: auto !important;"something/em with Logan, and they fought long and /Heaven forbid she be close to her /Softly she stood, pushing bad memories of angry X-Men away and focused on Scott. She walked up to him, settling down and nudging his shoulder to get his /"Hey, man. How're you d/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span/div  
/div  
/div  
div class="morelink mltfa" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center; margin-top: 10px;"a class="smbutton smbutton-textonly" style="margin: 0px 5px 12px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #93a98f; display: inline-block; padding: 0px; min-width: 0px; background-image: none; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;" href=" morelikethis/collections/529650460" data-ga_click_event="{:0}"span style="text-align: start; border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #ebf1e6; display: block; padding: 7px 8px 6px; background-image: none;"span style="margin: 0px 7px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span style="color: #000000;"View More/span/span/span/a/div  
/div  
hr class="fade-highlight-bar" style="border: 0px; margin: 0px 10px 15px; background-image: linear-gradient(to right, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 0%, #becbba 12%, #becbba 88%, rgba(190, 203, 186, 0) 100%);" /  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview deviation-mlt-preview-b " style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px 10px;" data-dwait-deps=" .js" data-dwait-domready=" "  
h3 class="dev-right-bar-title more-from-da-title" style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 28px; background-image: url(' morelikethis/blt_ '); background-position: 0px -190px;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"More from DeviantArt/span/h3  
div class="deviation-mlt-preview-body" style="border-top-left-radius: 5px; border-top-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Oasis-Matt-Murdock-Reader-532291834" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Oasis {Matt Murdock/Reader}/strongOne year: that is how long you have been in a relationship with Matt Murdock. Usually, in any other situation, it would not seem like a large period of time and yet it is, definitely long enough that you can no longer remember what it feels like to not be in love with /For so long, you have thought that you know everything there is to know about Matt, that he has trusted you with the fact that his accident did so much more than just leave him blind had made you think that he would never hide anything from /You have never been so wrong. Because if Matt did trust you, you would not have found out the secret about the man in the black mask in the way that you have- you would have found it out from /And that is how you find yourself fighting with your boyfriend, in an attempt to get answers. Neither of you is yelling or throwing things or lashing out, and yet you have never felt so /"So when I think that you're spending the night at your office, working on El/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
li style="box-sizing: border-box; height: 90px; width: 90px; display: inline-block; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: 0px 9px 15px 0px;"  
div class="tt-crop" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; overflow: hidden; margin: 0px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.4) 0px 1px 2px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.14902) 0px 0px 0px 1px; box-sizing: border-box;"span class="tt-w" style="border: 0px;"span class="shadow mild" style="display: block; padding: 0px; background-image: none !important; background-position: 50% 50%;"a class="thumb lit" style="display: inline-block; width: 90px; height: 90px; margin: auto; overflow: hidden; text-align: left; border: none; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(top, #f3f6f1, #e0e8dc); box-sizing: border-box; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.0980392) 0px 0px 0px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 1px 1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2) 0px 2px 2px; position: relative !important;" href=" art/Bruises-Peter-x-Reader-519527154" data-ga_click_event="{:1}"span class="wrap" style="display: block; width: 150px;"q style="min-height: 0px; position: absolute; left: 0px; padding: 3px; right: 4px; top: 0px; cursor: pointer; width: 78px;"strong style="display: block; padding-bottom: 6px;"Bruises - Peter x Reader/strong/q/span/a/span/span/div  
/li  
/ul  
/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
